Escarlate
by guro.lolita
Summary: Minha versão distorcida de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Yuri. Lobo Mau x Chapeuzinho ?


O sol já estava a se pôr quando ela deixou a cabana.

Ajeitando apressadamente o capuz de sua capa sobre sua cabeça, a garota fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado antes de seguir pela trilha enlameada que cruzava a floresta. A chuva de outrora havia cedido lugar a uma garoa fina, mas conseguiu arrancar algumas árvores de grande porte de suas raízes antes de ir.

Seu pé direito afundou numa poça particularmente grande no caminho, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Apoiou pesadamente o outro joelho no chão para evitar uma queda mais dramática, sua capa se soltando de seus ombros com o movimento brusco, e seu rosto se contorceu de dor quando tentou levantar-se. Havia torcido o tornozelo.

A cesta que vinha carregando estava agora jogava no chão, bem como tudo que ela anteriormente continha. A garota bufou com raiva de si mesma, a comida coberta de lama parecendo zombar em silêncio de sua desgraça. Tentou novamente se levantar, apoiando ambas as mãos no chão, mas um silvo de dor arranhou sua garganta e escapou por entre seus dentes quando sentiu como se uma mão invisível tentasse rasgar seus tendões.

- Você só vai se machucar mais assim, menina.

Erguendo o rosto, ela removeu algumas mechas úmidas de cabelo loiro de seus olhos para lançar um olhar indignado a quem quer que fosse seu interlocutor. Como se já não bastasse o ridículo de sua situação, ainda tinha que aturar comentários arrogantes de um idiota qualquer?

Correção: uma idiota qualquer. A mulher, que não parecia muito mais velha que ela própria, se apoiava despreocupadamente num grande carvalho com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Tinha cabelos escuros que chegavam à sua cintura, era alta, magra e muito bonita; mas o que prendeu a atenção da garota ajoelhada no meio da trilha foram os olhos, de um dourado tão intenso que pareciam brilhar no meio da folhagem espessa. Sem conseguir desviar os próprios olhos, a loira só percebeu que a outra havia se movido quando já estavam frente a frente.

- Precisa de ajuda, menina? - ela disse, se abaixando até ficar no nível da menor. Ainda presa ao chão, ela estava prestes a soltar a resposta mais ácida que sua mente foi capaz de conjurar quando se viu completamente envolta por aqueles olhos dourados, sua voz perdendo toda a confiança e reduzindo-se a um sussurro fraco:

- Mila.

O sorriso no rosto da outra se alargou, suas mãos se posicionando debaixo dos braços de Mila e içando-a lentamente.

- Bom, _Mila_, - sorriu ainda mais ao sentir a loira tremer em seus braços - para onde você ia com tanta pressa?

Sua expressão tinha algo de ferino naquele momento, mas ainda assim era positivamente hipnotizante. Suas mãos deslizaram para a cintura da menor, puxando-a mais para perto de si. Mila já não se lembrava da cesta, ou mesmo de seus ferimentos - não conseguia pensar em nada além das mãos delicadas que desciam por seu corpo e do cheiro de chuva que a outra parecia exalar.

- E-eu... - suspirou ao sentir as unhas da morena raspando de leve seus quadris, agora a puxando para seu colo -... não me importo mais.

Tendo o corpo da loira agora completamente colada ao seu, ela mordiscou o lábio inferior de Mila enquanto suba as mãos por suas pernas.

- Mesmo? - deixou que as pontas de seus dedos entrassem debaixo da saia da menor - Por quê?

Mila arqueou as costas ao sentir os lábios da outra próximos à sua jugular, os dentes afiados arranhando delicadamente sua pele arrepiada.

- P-por que... meu lugar... é aqui...c-com você.

Afastou-se do pescoço, agora marcado, da outra, e olhou em seus olhos antes de lhe perguntar:

- Por quanto tempo?

Memórias de seu passado, de sua família, tudo parecia distante e difuso. Mal se lembrava seu próprio nome, e não fazia nenhum esforço para lembrá-lo. Viu, de relance, um borrão vermelho a seu lado, mas o dourado em sua frente era infinitamente mais convidativo. Não lhe importava o que fora antes.

- Por quanto você me quiser.

Também não lhe importava o que seria de seu futuro.

- Você é minha agora.


End file.
